Bad Ass Shinji
by Madscientist-01
Summary: Shinji finally grows some balls. Look out eva verse. Story's back from the dead after three years. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I don't own anything in NGE.

"BAKA!"

SLAP!

For some people, this might seem a little odd. A girl yelling at a young man and then slapping him when she finds out that her meal has been under cooked. But for Shinji Ikari, this is normal.

The young man in question sighs. His roommate and fellow eva pilot, Auska Langley Soryhu, has once again been struck. He rubs the side of his face, wincing slightly because of the pain.

_Why_, he asks himself. _Why did she have to hit me? The meal wasn't that bad_. Sighing, he placed the last of the clean dishes into their cabinets before heading to his room.

_Misato's not here, either_, he thought. He laid down on his bed and placed the buds of his S-DAT player in his ears.

_Why does Auska have to be so mean?_ He wondered, feeling his eyelids getting heavy. _Why can't Misato be here more often? _He felt sleep coming on.

_Why does my life have to suck?_

_I wish I was stronger_ the pilot of eva Unit-01 thought as unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

The next day…

Shinji woke with a start. Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes also taking notice of his S-DAT's ear plugs still in his ears. He pulled them out.

_What time is it?_ Shinji turned his head to his alarm clock. 6:30 a.m. _Well, at least I didn't oversleep._ He pushed himself out of bed and stretched. 

_Wow_, he thought,_ I feel really great today. Not just ok or good, but great!_ He rubbed his head. _I wonder why? Oh well, I guess I'd better get a shower and breakfast going. I don't need a repeat of yesterday._

"Baka! Breakfast had better be ready when I get out there!"

Shinji sighed. _Guess the shower will have to wait._

The demon had woken up.

Auska wasn't the only person up.

Misato had also woken up a short time after the volatile German. She yawned and stretched, making her way into the dining area. _This is unusual. Shinji's usually got something to eat by now._

"Misato! Does that worthless baka have my breakfast done yet?" Auska demanded from her room

Uh-oh, Shinji. Looks like you're in deep shit today Misato thinks with a grin. She opens he door to the fridge to get her morning beer only to see it's completely empty.

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Shinji gritted his teeth as he heard Auska. _What am I her personal servant?_ He clenched both hands into fists. _This ends TODAY!_

Auska came out of her room and viewed the table. _That baka! I'll make him pay for not having my meal ready!_ She ran to his room and slammed open the door.

"Baka Shinji, prepare to die!"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two.

Auska reared back her hand and drew forward, already to slap our favorite eva pilot right in the face. She wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Just as her hand almost made contact with Shinji's face, his right hand shot out and blocked hers.

"Gah! What the hell!"

Shinji knocked her hand to the side. "No more Auska."

"What? What the hell are you talking about Baka Shinji! Why haven't you made my meal yet!" The irate second child asked.

Shinji didn't answer immediately. Instead, he slowly walked out of his room. As he did, he forced Auska out. "W-what do you think you're doing, b-baka?"

Shinji glared at her, coldly. His face was an iron mask. "Today, things CHANGE."

Auska froze. That tone, that face, his actions. He was frightening her. "D-don't think y-you can scare me, baka, I s-still….."

"SHUT UP!" Shinji screamed causing Auska to jump. By now Misato had heard some of what happened and went to see what was going on.

"Shinji, Auska, what the hell's going on in here!" The purple haired woman demanded. Auska was prepared to answer when Shinji cut her off.

"Shut up you fucking drunk!" Auska and Misato's jaws dropped. "What the hell do you mean what's going on in here? I'm yelling at Auska for crying out loud!"

"Over what?"

"Since you asked I'll tell you!" Shinji pushed into Auska, who offered no resistance, and made his way into the living room. "I'm sick and tired of her! I'm tired of her calling me baka and telling me to cook her fucking meals!

"I'm tired of you slacking around the house. You don't even try and clean up, especially when it's your night to do it!" Shinji lets out a low growl, further shocking his guardian.

"Shinji…" Misato tries to reach out the young man but he moves out of her grasp.

"I'm going out… you two….are on your own." And with that, he walks out the door leaving two very shocked females in his wake.

Shinji had been walking around for hours. He had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do.

Why did I do that? He asks himself. Why did I just blow up at those two? Shinji thinks back on it. Oh yeah, Auskas a bitch and Misato's a lazy drunk.

The third child sighed. Where was he suppose to go from here? He didn't feel like going back to the apartment and confronting those two just yet. He felt a little hungry but when he checked for his wallet he realized he'd forgotten it as he left.

Now what would he do?

"Shinji, is that you?"

The young boy nearly jumped out of his skin. Warily he turned around to see who'd called his name.

"Miss Ibuki, what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I don't own anything in NGE.

Shinji was surprised to see the bridge techs, Maya Ibuki, in front of him. It was odd. He'd never really encountered any of the "bridge bunnies" outside of NERV, so he was a little unsure as to how to act as the young woman came towards him.

"U-um good evening, Miss Ibuki." He said with a small bow. Maya blushed slightly, not use to the shy boy's greeting.

"Hello yourself, Shinji." Maya replied. The two stood there for a few akward minutes as others passed by them. Maya finally spoke up. "What are you doing out this time of the day?"

_What do I tell her? _Shinji thought. "Um well, M-misato and Auska and I had a fight so I left." _Some fight. I practically yelled at them and stormed out._

"I see." She was about to say something else when she heard Shinji's stomach grumble. Maya giggled a little as Shinji blushed. "Hungry?"

"Yes. I left before I could get something to eat."

"Well, there's a little café right over there. Care to get a bite?" She asked while motioning over to the side. Shinji only nodded, wondering why a woman he hardly knew was being so nice to him.

* * *

"Thank you."

Shinji thanked the waiter as he sat the meal down in front of him. It wasn't much as Shinji didn't want to burden Maya anymore that he already had. _I still can't believe she's doing this for me. What have I done to earn such kindness?_

As the third child practically devoured his meal, Maya sat across from him, watching. _Poor guy_, she thought, _something really bad must've happened to get him into this mood. _She decided that she would try and maybe get him to open up. _Maybe it would help him to get it out_, she thought. "So, how are you feeling?"

"M-much better." He replies, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Shinji, I don't mean to pry, but what happened that drove you out of your apartment earlier?" Maya asked. She felt sort of bold asking the question directly but she felt that maybe she could help Shinji out.

"Well," the young boy hesitated slightly. "Misato, er, Auska, well, all of us a fight today, and…."

Maya cocked her head to the side. "And?"

"…well, I blew up at them and said some things I shouldn't have and stormed out." Shinji had to admit, getting this off his chest felt a lot better.

"Wow Shinji, I don't know what to say." And she was right. She didn't know what to say. She'd never known Shinji Ikari to blow up in people's faces like that. He normally was a shy and reserved boy from what she'd observed of him.

BEEP! The shrill cry of Maya's cell phone rang out killing whatever downed mood the two had going for them. She glanced at display screen. _SEMPAI!_ Recognizing the number, she hurriedly gathered her things. "Shinji, I don't know what's happening with you, Major Katsuragi, and Auska, but I really hope you can get something worked out, okay? Now I have to go, bye!" And with that, the young tech ran off down the street to her lover's apartment.

* * *

With Maya's departure brought two things. First was the bill (in her haste she'd forgotten to pay it leaving Shinji stuck with it) and a new wave of depression. Currently, Shinji was walking down one of the many larger streets in Tokyo-3's business district.

_This sucks. Miss Ibuki ran off and left me to pay that ticket but I guess it's ok. _Shinji stopped and just happened looked up at the full moon. _All my life I've done things for others. I went and stayed at my teacher's place after mother died. _Shinji grimaced at the memory. _Then I came back here when he asked me too only to find out that he wanted me to pilot a robot for him. Then I end up staying with Misato and end up cooking and cleaning all the time. And with Auska coming to live with us it only got ten times worse!_

BAM! Shinji drove his fist into a lamppost before pulling it back and rubbing it. _It's funny, I hit that metal and it doesn't even hurt. _He rubbed his hand a little before continuing on his way. _I've had it with being everyone's slave. I'm tired of doing things for others. It's time for me make a stand. _

Shinji stopped. He balled both of his hands into fists.

"After tonight, no more." He said aloud. Nodding slightly to himself he continued walking down the sidewalk.

_After tonight, Auska, Misato, father, I'll make you all PAY!_

Shinji's manical laughter echoed into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I had a reader send me a review for this story a short while ago. He was also wondering when and if I would be updating it. Initally, I hadn't decided to do but the writing bug has been biting at me so here I am working on this new chapter of Bad Ass Shinji. I hope I haven't lost my touch. Tell y'all what, send me some ideas on this story on what you want to happen to the characters. I think a little outward inspiration might help me out, Later!

Last time on Bad Ass Shinji:

_This sucks. Miss Ibuki ran off and left me to pay that ticket but I guess it's ok. _Shinji stopped and just happened looked up at the full moon. _All my life I've done things for others. I went and stayed at my teacher's place after mother died. _Shinji grimaced at the memory. _Then I came back here when he asked me too only to find out that he wanted me to pilot a robot for him. Then I end up staying with Misato and end up cooking and cleaning all the time. And with Auska coming to live with us it only got ten times worse!_

BAM! Shinji drove his fist into a lamppost before pulling it back and rubbing it. _It's funny, I hit that metal and it doesn't even hurt. _He rubbed his hand a little before continuing on his way. _I've had it with being everyone's slave. I'm tired of doing things for others. It's time for me make a stand. _

Shinji stopped. He balled both of his hands into fists.

"After tonight, no more." He said aloud. Nodding slightly to himself he continued walking down the sidewalk.

_After tonight, Auska, Misato, father, I'll make you all PAY!_

Shinji's manical laughter echoed into the night.

And now forward with Chapter Four!!

Some time later Shinji returned to the apartment. He'd entered slowly and quietly. After closing the door he went to take off his shoes when he noticed two missing pairs

…_.Misato and Auska aren't here?? _He thought. Suddenly he grinned. _Well, well, well! This is my lucky day! I'll teach those two not to mess with the might Shinji Ikari!! _

_The next day……. _

It had been very tense around the apartment. Misato and Auska were walking on eggshells around Shinji. Neither were in a hurry to set him off again. Misato intended to call Ritsuko Akagi, the head of Project E and schedule and examination for the boy. If he was having some sort of mental collapse it would be rather foolish to have him piloting a 200 foot tall bio-mechanoid robot.

Shinji and Auska had just returned from school that day. They had entered the apartment and met Misato. "You two won't believe this! Someone managed to break in today!"

"Shiess! Someone broke in!" The red pilot exclaimed. She immediately headed for her room.

It took a few minutes of walking around the apartment to check on things. Oddly enough, nothing of significant value had been stolen. The silence that had permeated over the trio was broke when Auska screamed out "Some of underwear are missing!!"

"So are mine!" Misato replied. Both women were read faced and pissed. Auska wanted to blame Shinji for this but found that she just couldn't. She'd been around the boy all day in school and he wouldn't have had time to do something like steal their bras and panties.

So who did?

_Meanwhile……….. _

An extremely short man no taller than a 4 feet ran through the streets. He had a bag full of stolen women's under garments and a hankerchief tied around his nose to hide his identity. Behind him were scores of women chasing him and screaming profanities.

He couldn't believe his luck! He'd come across a depressed boy just walking on the sidewalk. The two had struck a conversation not too much later and he'd learned of the boys troubles and immediately offered to help him with his revenge.

_And such nice silkie darlings those two had…. _Happosai thought. _Thanks you Shinji Ikari. What a haul, what a haul_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

More to come!! Stay tuned!!


End file.
